Datacenters can include a large number of servers and virtual machines. As such datacenters can have a large number of data flows between each server and virtual machine. Monitoring and managing the network of a datacenter can be cumbersome especially with a datacenter with a large number of servers, virtual machines and data flows. Visualizing the network of a datacenter can help network operators manage and monitor the network of a datacenter. However, because of the large number of data flows, visualizing these data flows can be very cumbersome.